


Just a Normal Day

by beautifulEnmity



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But then this happened, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jun and Yumi just love Tsurugi no matter what, Living Together, M/M, Multi, No Vampires AU, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tsurugi has bad memories of his past, especially his birthday, i was going for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: Jun, Yumi and Tsurugi are living together and enjoy their calm, uneventful lives.Today is just a day like any other, Yumi and Tsurugi fighting over silly things and the three of them having breakfast together in their cozy apartment.A completely normal day - or at least this is what Tsurugi hopes it will be, what he desperately needs this day to be.





	Just a Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for davestriderascendstomemehood on tumblr  
> I was trying to do fluff, but it escalated and I'm sorry   
> At least Tsurugi is happy in the end?

The water from the shower hit Tsurugi's body in a steady stream. There was something oddly satisfying and calming about feeling it run over his skin while hearing the soft sound of the drops hitting the tiles, drowning everything else out.   
Especially on this day it helped him relax.   
  
A sudden loud banging sound from the door burst that little bubble of peacefulness and Tsurugi let out a sigh.   
Obviously the water couldn't drown out everything. But he had planned for this to happen anyway so there was really no use lamenting the lost calmness.   
  
"Tsurugi!"   
  
At the sound of his own name being shouted from outside, accompanied by the harsh knocks on the wood, his lips quirked up into a smirk. Just a normal day living with a beautifully irritable person.   
  
"Yes, Yumi-chan? What is it?"   
  
The innocence in his voice was obviously fake and he was aware that Yumi would see right through him.   
  
"You know exactly what I want! Now hurry up and get out of the shower!"   
  
Tsurugi pondered for a moment before answering.   
  
"How much?" He asked, still smirking.   
  
"What?" came Yumi's irritated voice from outside, obviously confused by Tsurugi's question.   
  
"How much are you gonna pay me? I don't just do things for free, Yumi-chan," he singsonged.   
  
"Tsurugi, you can be grateful that I don't just break down this door."   
  
"You wouldn't do that. This is your apartment too~" he answered, but turned off the water regardless. It wasn't like he had any particular reason to stay inside. He just liked teasing Yumi a bit.    
  
After drying off he walked over to the door and unlocked it. Almost immediately it flew open and Yumi stormed in, glaring at him.   
  
"What were you doing for so long in here?" he snapped. "And why were you in here in the first place?"   
  
Tsurugi just raised his shoulders in a shrug and smirked.   
  
"At least now my hair smells great."   
  
He slipped out of the bathroom before the meaning of the sentence completely settled in.   
  
"Did you use my conditioner again?!" came Yumi's shout a few seconds later, but Tsurugi was already in the bedroom.   
  
On the left side of the bed Jun was reading a book, but he looked up when Tsurugi let himself fall onto the mattress, still smirking.   
Jun only let out a sigh and put his book on the nightstand to his right.   
  
"Why did you have pick a fight with Yumi again?"   
  
"Eh? I'm innocent! He just came storming into the bath and forced me to get out!"   
  
"You know that we made the bathroom-schedule exactly for that purpose right? And yet you still manage to completely ignore it."   
  
The undertone of mocked disappointment in Jun's voice made the smirk disappear from Tsurugi's face. He crawled closer to Jun and let his chin rest on the other's stomach.   
  
"You aren't mad, right?" he asked while looking up at Jun through his lashes, making his best puppy dog eyes.   
A light blush spread over Jun's cheeks and he broke eye contact to adjust his glasses.   
  
He's so easy.   
  
Tsurugi tried to fight the grin that threatened to slip back onto his face, but to no avail. He knew that his puppy dog eyes from before wouldn't accomplish anything if Jun saw him like that so there was only one way to get out of the situation unscathed.   
  
"I'll apologise to him right when he comes back, okay?" He murmured while letting his head fall down onto Jun's stomach.   
"And you can start reading again, it doesn't bother me."   
  
"Ah, no, I have to make breakfast today, so I should..." He made an attempt to get up, but Tsurugi slung both his arms around his waist, trying to pull him back down onto the bed.   
  
"You're gonna leave me here, all alone?"   
  
"You can come with me and help," Jun suggested while now completely standing up.   
  
"Nooo, Jun-chan, come back into bed. Please?"   
  
"You're the one complaining when you don't eat in the morning. Usually you would start throwing a tantrum about 'dying' from 'not being fed by your boyfriends' right about now," he answered with a look to the clock.   
  
As if on cue, Tsurugi's stomach started to rumble. With a pout he let go of Jun who only let out a chuckle. He ruffled Tsurugi's hair for a few seconds, but then suddenly stopped and flicked his finger against Tsurugi's forehead lightly.   
  
"You used Yumi's conditioner again, didn't you?" he sighed, but he wasn't able to hide the smile on his face entirely.   
  
"My hair is super soft and fluffy now, right?"   
  
Jun only shook his head in mock desperation before he made his way to the kitchen.   
Tsurugi remained on the bed for a few seconds, unsure of whether to follow him or not, until he finally got up and went after him.   
  
Jun was already standing in front of the stove, setting out a pan and a few ingredients.   
  
"What are you making, Jun-chan?" Tsurugi asked, sliding his arms around the other and pressing his cheek against his back.   
  
"I'm making pancakes," was Jun's reply and a smile lit up Tsurugi's face.   
  
"I love pancakes!"   
  
"I know."   
  
Tsurugi couldn't see the other's face but he felt  the quiet laughter at his enthusiasm vibrating through his body.   
  
"Can you start setting the table? Then we can start eating when Yumi is finished with his shower."   
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
He let go of Jun and opened one of the cupboards to take out three plates and glasses. He then walked over into the living room, setting down the glasses and the plates one after another.   
When putting down the last plate he hesitated for a moment. He could see his reflection in the shiny surface, gold eyes in a pale face framed by black hair, staring back at him.   
  
It looked normal. And this day was normal.   
Bickering with Yumi, helping Jun prepare breakfast by setting the table. It was exactly what they usually did.   
  
The hand with which he was holding the plate started to tremble slightly, distorting the reflection he was still staring at.   
  
How could this day be so normal? Something was going to happen. He knew it.   
Something always happened. And it was going to be his fault. He was going to mess it up. This normalcy, this calm routine of their lives, he was going to destroy it.   
  
The trembling of his hand increased and spread to the rest of his body. He couldn't do anything as he looked at his own reflection becoming more and more distorted, turning him into something abnormal.   
When he heard someone enter the room he froze, body going completely still, breath catching in his lungs.   
  
The voice of his mother replayed in his head.   
  
"You abnormal child! I wish you were never born! The day you were born was the worst of my whole life. I hate you!"   
  
His birthday. She would always say it was the worst day of her entire life. The day she gave birth to such an abnormal child.   
His birthday had started to become the worst day of his own life too. It was the day he always relived just how much he was hated, how abnormal he was.   
Would this day be any different?   
  
"Hey, Tsurugi! I'll get you back for using my conditioner again! Be prepared!"   
  
Yumi's voice registered in his head, but he couldn't move, couldn't answer, couldn't do anything. What if Yumi would realise how abnormal he was? That he was going to ruin their life? What if Yumi and Jun started hating him too?   
  
"Tsurugi? What's wrong?"   
  
There was real concern in Yumi's voice and it made Tsurugi feel horrible. He couldn't let him see, he couldn't let him notice how bad he was.   
  
His resolve shattered when he felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around.   
  
"Holy- why are you crying, what's going on?"   
  
"Eh?" Crying? Was he...crying?   
  
He felt the plate being taken from his hands and suddenly he was enveloped in an embrace, felt the press of lips against the top of his head.   
  
"Shh, it's alright. Everything's okay."   
  
A hiccup left Tsurugi followed by more tears and then he was full on crying, leaning against Yumi for support, not being able to stop.   
After a few moments he felt another pair of arms wrap around him and heard Jun's voice from behind him as he started speaking.   
  
"Tsurugi, it's alright. We love you. We could never hate you. Not today, not ever. We are so glad you were born, we honestly are."   
  
His voice was soft and soothing and it reached right into Tsurugi.   
Jun and Yumi knew. They always knew what was going on. Of course they knew what day it was, what experiences he had with this day. They knew what he was feeling and what he needed to hear.   
  
The words couldn't erase the things his mother had said or done, but they pushed them in the background, played over them so he couldn't hear her voice anymore.   
Being with Jun and Yumi made it possible for him to believe that this was just a normal day in their normal lives. It made it possible for him to believe that he wasn't hated that his life actually meant something.   
  
The tears that were falling from his eyes were now starting to become ones of relief and gratitude and for some reason Tsurugi thought that the other two noticed that.   
Because they guided him to his seat, fetched him a blanket and wrapped him up in it and filled his plate with deliciously smelling pancakes.   
After that they sat down at their usual spots and started some light chatter like they normally did.   
  
Like this was just a normal day in their normal lives.   
And Tsurugi was endlessly grateful that he was a part of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and noticed after that the symptoms Tsurugi has match the one of PTSD  
> However I have no experience with this, so any person who is familiar with this, please tell me if what I wrote is wrong or offensive or anything like that 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
